Not One Regret
by Tonksiegirl
Summary: This is a Oneshot about Pema and Tenzin. It's so fluffy. I just love these two. Also trying to show just how cute the kids are. It's set during her pregnancy with Rohan. Pemzin


Hi this is a oneshot that just poped in my head. i hope you like it. and if you do i also currently have a story brewing abouth these two its called **Taking That Leap**. please check it out. **Disclaimer: I own only my fanfiction account**

The day had been tiresome. Pema had woken up with back pain and nausea. She was nearly eight months pregnant with Tenzin's fourth child. She didn't disturb her sleeping husband next to her. He had had a long night with the council and didn't return home until late. She was going to wait up for him, but tiredness overcame her. She was mostly asleep when she felt his warm arms wrap around her in the night. After stretching her back and emptying her bladder, she readied breakfast for her family. She really had hoped that Tenzin would wake up before the children so she could properly say good morning to him with out a 'eww' or 'gross' from her children or Korra. Sadly Jinora and Ikki were early risers and found their mother in the kitchen to help her with breakfast.

Ikki chattered on about a dream she had had the night before about dragons and flying bison. She was reenacting it with her arms and the occasional sound affects accompanied by a blast from her air bending. It brought a smile to Pema's face. She always enjoyed her daughter's enthusiasm. No matter how many times she would tell Pema a dream or thought, it didn't matter how minuscule, Pema would always smile. Jinora was asking her mother about a book she read last week as they brought the food to the table. She did love waking up and spending time with her little helpers.

"Mommy, could you and Korra come to our tea party today?" Ikki asked with glee. Pema smiled at her daughter.

"If Korra wants to come, then sure." Ikki spun in the air with happiness, but Jinora just smiled up at her mother happy at the news. Korra walked in to breakfast yawning and rubbing her eyes. She flopped down on the sitting cushion and grabbed her plate. Ikki sat right next to Korra.

"Korra, Mommy's coming to our tea party. Wanna come?" Ikki asked perkily, surprising Korra.

"Uh, I guess."

Ikki hugged Korra and exclaimed, "Yay!" Pema warmly smiled at the teenage girl with her daughter. Ikki and Jinora looked up to Korra like an older sister, someone to model after.

"Okay, Ikki settle down and eat your breakfast. You have training with Daddy this morning." Ikki set to her food.

Shortly after, Tenzin walked in with Meelo sitting on his shoulders playing his head like a drum, making boom sounds as he hit it. Pema had gotten up to take Meelo off of his father. She set him down on his cushion and turned to face Tenzin. She wanted to jump in his arms, hold his neck and kiss his smiling lips, but she knew better than to do so while her children were watching and could make comments. So she settled for kissing his cheek lightly and whispering, "Good morning." His smile widened.

"Good morning, Pema." He helped her sit down on the cushion and they all ate their food.

"So are we _being the leaf_ today, Tenzin?" Korra asked bitterly. Pema felt him stiffen beside her and she could tell that he was no longer smiling, but staring at her with a hardened teacher stare.

"Korra, to master the bending, you have to first master the technique." Korra crossed her arms and huffed. She was only mad at Tenzin because she was having trouble, but Tenzin sometimes took it personally. Pema nudged him with her arm trying to reassure him.

The rest of the morning was taken up with the air bending lesson. Pema watched from the temple as Korra tried to weave through the boards time and time again. Pema was tending to the helping in the kitchen receiving worried looks from the other Acolytes. Tenzin had instructed them not to allow Pema to work while she was in her pregnancy. But Pema's glare could stop a raging sabertoothed-moose-lion and the last acolyte that tried to stop her was glared at for a good ten minutes before he cowered. Why shouldn't she help? She was pregnant, not impaired.

Meelo had found her in the kitchens and insisted on playing hide and seek while Daddy taught Korra to be the leaf. She looked warmly down at her son and put aside her work. She noticed that the other acolytes looked relieved. Tenzin must have really scared him.

"Let's play Mommy! Let's play!" Meelo chanted. She loved Meelo to pieces, but when he was hyper, he was by far the most exhausting. He whizzed around the temple on his air scooter 'hiding' from Pema. She would waddle as fast as she could in her state. Whenever she found him, she would grab his middle and tickle his stomach in victory hearing the peals of laughter from him.

"You cheated, Mommy. Again, again." He would chant. She smiled as she held her son in her lap. The baby was kicking like crazy with all the running around she was doing. She placed one hand on her stomach instinctively trying to stop it.

"Maybe later. It's almost lunch time."

"Okay, Mommy." Meelo rose in the air out of Pema's reach. She stood with some difficultly and felt Meelo float into her arms. She held him and walked to the kitchen.

The cooks all looked fearful as her and her son readied lunch for their family. Meelo jumped around the kitchen being his destructive self. Blowing air in people's faces and knocking over a couple bowls, but when Pema put him to work he calmed right down and began to help her. She apologized to the cooks for his earlier behavior, but they all adored him and found it amusing rather than annoying. He helped her carry the food to the table and ran to go get his father, sisters, and Korra. As he left, Pema sank into the cushion. The baby was still restless. She started to feel tired and nauseous again. She closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders. Her arms rested on her inflated stomach and her breathing steadied. Everything was getting a little dizzy so she focused on her breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

She heard the door slide behind her and footsteps enter the room. Tenzin rushed to her side and kneeled beside her. She opened her eyes to see his concerned face as he grasped her hand in his with a tight grip.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine, honey. Where are the girls and Meelo?" she asked

"They're finding Korra for me." She brought her other hand to his face comfortingly.

"Did she storm out again?" He nodded, but kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem-" but she cut him off.

"Tenzin, I'm fine. The baby's just a little energetic today." She explained. He sighed and kissed her forehead. She really couldn't blame him for his worry. She was carrying one of the few air benders in existence, but she had done this before. Three time to be exact. Her worries weren't when the baby was growing inside of her. Katara could tell if it was healthy, and while it was with her no one could hurt it. Her worries and nightmares were when the baby was in the world. Then other people could hurt her child. Like the rising Equalists. The rumors were that their leader could take away someone's bending. If that happened to her children, she would be devastated. They were the last surviving air benders. She had said once that she just wanted a normal non-bender. She regretted those words. Bending made her children the wonderful kids they were. Bending made her husband the wonderful man she loved.

The children entered and they all ate their lunch in peace. Tenzin took the kids and Korra down for their hour of meditation which was followed by the tea party with the girls. Jinora always said she was getting too old for tea parties and that they were silly, but every time Ikki would schedule one Jinora would smile warmly and join in on the excitement. Pema walked to the set table on the balcony to see her daughters and Korra already there and chatting merrily. She walked in with her arms rested on her belly.

"Hello girls, what are you talking about?" she asked conversationally as she sat down with difficulty.

"Korra's boyfriend." Ikki stated. Korra shot her a look of annoyance.

"So it did work out with that fire bender?" Korra looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Well, I did what you did and told him my feelings. Then we kissed, but Bolin saw and he said he didn't mean it and-" she sighed. "Now, it's just complicated." The young girls were looking in-between their mother and Korra, intrigued.

"Korra, I'm sorry. When I told you that I really thought it would work, I meant it worked for me." She sighed. "I guess no situation is the same." She said ruefully putting a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder. Ikki poured the jasmine tea for all the girls as the sat in silence for a little while.

"The thing is I know he feels the same way." Korra continued. "But he's just so- so aagh." Pema smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Maybe when I gave you that advice, I wasn't telling you to do the same thing as me." Pema started. Korra looked at her with utter confusion.

"Maybe what I was trying to say was, if it's meant to be, it will happen. When you admitted your feelings, you showed bravery and confidence, and now you just need to keep that confidence in the belief that it will happen for you and Mako you just need to keep your head high."

Korra smiled. "I guess." Pema's warm stare and smile reassured the teen.

"He knows how you feel, now he just need to figure out his feelings. Boys are slow, just give him some time." Korra smiled.

The little girls were moonstruck by the situation. Jinora was planning Korra's wedding, while Ikki insisted that their first child would be named after her. They even acted out the wedding ceremony. Ikki was Korra and Jinora was Mako. It made Pema and Korra laugh.

"And you'll live happily ever after." Jinora finished. When the tea was finished and the girl talk was done, Jinora and Ikki headed to the courtyard to play on their air scooters while Korra watched them. Pema was told she was needed in the stables. Oogi was becoming irritable. She and Tenzin were the only two who seemed to calm him down. She waddled down to where the bison were kept to find Oogi flapping his tail angrily. The stable boy was attempting to approach the bison with a horn file. The boy had obviously irritated Oogi while trying to file his horns. She signaled for the boy to go and approached the bison with her hands up. Oogi settled and nudged Pema lovingly as the walked towards him.

She picked up a brush from the ground and began stroking the bison's hair with it. He let out a groan of pleasure. She brushed the front and sides of his head before he really calmed down and was breathing normally. The problem was he wouldn't let any stable hands approach him for the rest of the day so Pema had to attend to him. She didn't mind. She loved Oogi and was happy to help, but she was eight months pregnant with an energetic air bending child. It took much too long to brush him. He would lift his tail to help her get down and such, but the littlest effort these days would exhaust her. She filed his horns and retied his reigns. She stood in front of him satisfied with her work. He nudged her again with love and at that moment the baby kicked. Oogi nudged again in curiosity and the baby kicked again. He groaned with happiness and licked Pema. She laughed and hugged Oogi's huge fuzzy head.

So the day had been long and tiresome for her. It was dinner time and they all ate in peace. Tenzin had shown up late. The acolytes said he was working on a project, but wouldn't say what. She eyed him suspiciously as he walked in to the dinning room. He just smiled at her and began eating. Pema was eager for the kids to finish and get ready for bed. Tonight was something different for her. They all groaned when she announced bedtime.

"Don't complain. You have sunrise meditation with your father tomorrow and you need to sleep now." Jinora headed to bed with little protest as did Ikki, but Korra groaned loudly for the temple to hear and Meelo resorted to holding on to Tenzin's leg in protest.

Once everyone was in their rooms and pried off of Tenzin's leg, Pema made her way to her room with Tenzin in her wake. They stopped outside their door and he wrapped his arms around her pregnant stomach resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek lightly.

"I need to change. I probably smell like bison since Oogi licked me." He laughed lightly.

"I'll be downstairs." He whispered as he let her go into their shared room. She quickly washed herself and put on her better looking robes. She did her hair three different styles before choosing one. She looked at her self in the mirror. If it wasn't for the inflated belly, she thought that she looked pretty good. Of course she never thought she was beautiful with her stomach inflated to the size of a blimp, but at least she was presentable. She wasn't nervous. She didn't think that there was reason to be nervous after four children, but she was excited. She felt like a young girl again who had fallen in love with her Sifu. Her heart was racing and she felt like it was their first night.

"Well, don't you look like a young, hot thing." Pema looked to her door to see Korra leaning against the frame.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" She asked the teen. Korra ignored her question.

"So what are you up to that made you dress up?" Pema felt her cheeks warm slightly.

"None of your business. Now go back to bed." Korra huffed and left the room.

Pema looked herself over one more time in the mirror and started off to the entry hall. She really wished that her body was back to normal so she didn't look like such a cow. At the other side of the entry hall stood Tenzin. He was absently looking around waiting for her. She might have been enormous, but when his eyes settled on her, she felt like his prize. A smile came to his face as she approached him.

"You look stunning, Pema." He kissed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. They walked out of the temple, hand in hand. She walked closer to him in response to the cool night air and rested her other hand on her stomach.

"Tenzin why are we headed this way?" Pema asked. They were headed towards the meditation pavilion, but she doubted they were going to spend the night meditating. He smiled down at her.

"You'll see, just wait. Spirits, you're impatient." He joked.

"Impatient! I'm sorry which one of us has been in a state of nausea, mood swings and insane cravings for eight months? I am the queen of patience. Have you seen our children?" Tenzin laughed at her feign scolding tone and a happy smile crossed his face.

"You're right darling, I'm sorry." She nodded at his apology. They continued walking hands still locked together. Her head lowered to his shoulder.

"How was your day?" she asked quietly. He sighed.

"Fine."

"You're lying Ten." He huffed in amusement. She knew him too well.

"Hun, what is it?" she asked concerned. He kissed her hand that was entwined with his.

"Nothing that I want to talk about tonight dear. Maybe tomorrow, but definitely not tonight." She understood.

They rounded the corner to the pavilion. Pema's eyes were graced with a striking scene. The usually cold stone pillars were wrapped with small lights and lanterns. Over head the edges were lined with the same small lights which lead to a larger lantern that set a glow on the ground. The banister that looked over the side was covered with an assortment of flowers. The pool that was settled around the pavilion was alight with hundreds of small floating candles. And bushels of panda lilies were set to the side of the path making a walkway to the gazebo. Nothing had ever looked more warm or welcoming. She felt at a loss for words and just gapped at the sight. She turned to see her husband smiling at her, his face glowing with the light from the pavilion dancing in his eyes.

"Is this the reason you were late for dinner?" she asked. His smile grew

"Well, I'm not a fire bender, so I had to light them all individually." He said, stating the obvious. She giggled. She could just imagine Tenzin spending hours being frustrated with faulty matches and the flames extinguishing. She let go of his hand and walked to the center of the pavilion. The radiant light illuminated the trees and scenery around her.

"It's beautiful, Tenzin." She felt him behind her. Holding her to his solid chest, he loosely wrapped his arms on top of her baby bump. He leveled his head with hers putting his lips near her ear so he could whisper, "_You're_ beautiful, Pema." He held a panda lily in his hand and tucked it behind her other ear. She smiled to herself and felt her face redden at his proximity.

Tenzin would never in ten life times let anyone know, but he was a hopeless romantic. He was also childish and fun at heart. He was so similar to his father, but masked it with a serious façade. He didn't show it with anyone else but her and the children. His breathe tickled her bare neck and then his lips brushed her jaw and traveled to her cheek. She turned around in his arms.

"Even with this obscenely large belly?" She asked self-consciously. He smiled. She had never thought of her self as beautiful and he was determined to convince her otherwise. He kneeled down and kissed her stomach and murmured, "Especially with the belly." He stood and met her loving gaze.

"I'm serious, Tenzin. With the size of me, I think that it might be a double." He chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"No, not a double." He tilted his head in feign questioning. "Maybe a triple." He smiled menacingly at her as she glared at him. His laugh rang through the night as she slapped his arm, but she broke down into giggles as well.

He moved his arm in the direction of some wind chimes handing off a pillar and sent a gust of air that way. The chimes deep ring was a surprise against the silence of night. They didn't make a timed tune or a chorus, but Tenzin bowed low so his beard almost touched the ground.

"May I have this dance?" She giggled and curtsied like a foolish girl.

"Of course." He took her hand and brought her body to his. Her swollen stomach pressed against his abdomen. It was there as proof of what they could make. His steel grey eyes stared lovingly into her warm green ones as they swayed to their own time and music.

_'Fifteen years'_ she thought. It had only seemed like this morning she was married to him. She remembered the scared girl she once was; the young teen that had fallen in love with her teacher. She felt foolish at the time, but she did love him. His smile and laugh; his eyes and his deep calming voice. She had come so far with this man they had beautiful children made from their love and one on the way. Their dancing continued.

Tenzin looked into her warm eyes. People had told him that there was no such thing as the ideal woman. They said that she may seem wonderful, but he would find her imperfection and realize that no one was flawless. But to this day he believed that he married the perfect woman. Kind, loving, and beautiful were only a few of her traits. She was a natural mother, and the best partner in crime to keep their children under control. She had been his friend, lover and wife for fifteen years now. The glow from the candles danced on her skin and made her eyes shine brighter than a dragon's fire. He lowered his head and met her forehead with his.

"Do you regret anything?" he asked. Her answer was fast simple and sincere.

"Nothing."

"Not marrying an old man?" he asked.

"For the last time Tenzin, you're not old, and it's only a number." She responded. He chuckled.

"Not even when Bumi slipped me cactus juice?" she laughed.

"No, not even then. Do you regret anything?" she asked in return.

"Just one thing, my vows." Her face fell at his words. And he quickly explained,

"When I said them I said that I would stay with you until parted by death." She still looked up at him confused and hurt.

"But love, not even death could part me from you." He brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. Her eyes regained their sparkle and the smile spread back on her face.

They were still swaying even though the last note of the chimes had long since rang.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled cheekily at him.

"Hmm, I don't believe you." She responded. He smiled at her. He closed he gap between their lips and kissed her. She had been waiting for this since the morning. Her heart was overflowing with emotion. She never would need anything more than his kiss. She felt a shiver run through her as the gentle kiss made her pulse race. Simple, sweet and intoxicating was how she would describe it. The pleasant pressure of his lips and body against her was raising her heart rate. He parted their lips and whispered again.

"I love you."

"Still not convinced Ten." She said breathily. He pulled her into his arms and took hold of her. He spun in the air about five feet holding her with him. He captured her lips and cupped her face and she yelped and laughed with joy. They floated to the ground not breaking the kiss which was filled to the brim with passion for each other. She ran her hands around his neck, and he held her off the ground. Their lips and bodies moved together, pouring all fifteen years of care for each other into the simple embrace. The heat began to rise in her and in him as well. He reluctantly parted his mouth from hers.

"I love you, Pema." Her heart fluttered.

"I love you, Tenzin." His smile grew and he lowered her to stand.

"Happy Anniversary, darling." He traced his lips along her jaw line and down to her neck. He kissed the nape of her neck and tasted. She held the back of his head and traced his arrow down the back of his neck. His kisses continued. His warm lips were a shocking and delightful contrast to the cool air. The hot breath weakened her knees. His ministrations caused a shiver to run through her. She cupped his face to bring his mouth back to hers. They molded together once more; pressing together desperately not out of lust, but love. He tilted his head to deepen their kiss. She heard an unnatural rustle of leaves and knew exactly what was coming.

"Eww!" A young boy's voice rang out. Three other voices chorused.

"Meelo, shhh!"

Tenzin and Pema both shook with laughter as they ended their kiss. Korra and the girls had been spying from the trees since they had left the temple and Meelo had just joined them to see what they were all looking at. Tenzin sighed in exasperation.

"Still nothing?" he asked she smiled lovingly at him

"Not a single thing." She responded. He tucked her head under his chin and hugged her.

"Gross." Meelo's voice sounded again and the other three whispered angrily, "Meelo, hush!"

"Go to bed!" Pema and Tenzin chorused to the children and teen in the trees.

Pema always loved her anniversary. People always expected her to have a big party with all the delegates of the city there seeing as her husband was Tenzin. But they always celebrated in private. It wasn't an event to share with the whole city. It was their day of personal celebration. They had a right to keep their lives separate form the people of the city. One of them always planned it, and it was always quite intimate and heartwarming. They never exchanged gifts, because they were each other's gift. She fell asleep in his arms with his lips pressed lightly to her forehead, and his hand protectively on her stomach. Her hands rested on his chest and her breath tickled his neck. A smile rested on both of their faces.

A/N: Hope you liked it please review:) oh an lets not forget to thank my beautiful beta who saves my stories from grammar humiliation (i'm hopeless at grammar and spelling it's a well known fact) FooFooCuddlyWHAT


End file.
